sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Heroes
|Producent = Sonic Team|Wydawca = SEGA|Silnik = RenderWare|Data = GameCube *Japonia - 30 grudnia 2003 *Ameryka Północna - 5 stycznia 2004 *Europa - 6 lutego 2004 Xbox *Japonia - 30 grudnia 2003 *Ameryka Północna - 27 stycznia 2004 *Europa - 6 lutego 2004 PlayStation 2 *Japonia - 30 grudnia 2003 *Ameryka Północna - 27 stycznia 2004 *Europa - 6 lutego 2004 *Australia - 6 lutego 2004 PC *Japonia - 9 grudnia 2004 *Ameryka Północna - 17 listopada 2004 *Europa - 26 listopada 2004 *Polska - 4 lutego 2005 PlayStation 3 *Japonia - 27 września 2014 *Europa - 22 lutego 2012 *Wielka Brytania - 22 lutego 2012 *Australia - 22 lutego 2012 |Gatunek = Platformówka|Tryby = *Jednoosobowy *Wieloosobowy |Platformy = *Nintendo GameCube *Xbox *PlayStation 2 *PC *PlayStation 3 |Opis = Pierwsza drużynowa wersja Sonica |Nośniki = *DVD-ROM *CD-ROM (2x) *Dysk Optyczny Nintendo *Digital download|Języki = *Angielski *Japoński *Niemiecki *Francuski *Włoski *Hiszpański|Kontrolery = *Klawiatura *Kontroler do gier}} – gra platformowa z serii [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|''Sonic the Hedgehog]], autorstwa Sonic Team wydana w 2003 roku w Japonii i w 2004 w pozostałych krajach. Sonic Heroes ukazała się na wielu platformach, takich jak: PS2, PS3, GameCube, Xbox i PC. Czyni to Sonic Heroes pierwszą wielo-platformową grą w serii. Sonic Heroes prezentuje sobą drużynowy styl rozgrywki. Gracz steruje teraz nie jedną, lecz trzema postaciami naraz. W trakcie rozgrywki postacie można zmieniać, aby dopasować ich zdolności do danej sytuacji. W grze pojawiają się postacie szybkie, silne i latające. Podobnie jak w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2 gracz ma do wyboru kilka historii, a po ich ukończeniu dostępne staje się Last Story. Jednakże w przeciwieństwie do wspomnianych tytułów, Sonic Heroes powraca do korzeni serii. Pojawiają się specjalne poziomy na których można zbierać Szmaragdy Chaosu, a sama gra skupia się bardziej na rozgrywce niż fabule. Fabuła Tak jak w grach z serii Adventure, fabuła podzielona jest na kilka historii. Sonic Heroes składa się z czterech odmiennych historii, w trakcie których gracz wciela się w jedną z czterech trzyosobowych drużyn. Cele każdej z drużyn są odmienne, natomiast wspólne dla wszystkich są poziomy i walki z bossami. Po ukończeniu rozgrywki każdą z drużyn i zdobyciu siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, gracz odblokuje Last Story, które jest epilogiem całej gry i ukazuje jej prawdziwe zakończenie. Team Sonic Sonic biegnie samotnie przez pustynię, gdzie zauważają go Tails i Knuckles, lecący w samolocie Tornado 2. Tails podaje Sonicowi list z wiadomością od Doktora Eggmana, w której naukowiec opisuje swój plan podboju świata w 3 dni. Sonic uważa list za zaproszenie na przyjęcie ''i zamierza rozprawić się z Eggmanem. Tails i Knuckles opuszczają samolot i dołączają do niebieskiego jeża w jego przygodzie. Przemierzając Seaside Hill docierają do Ocean Palace, gdzie spotykają Eggmana i jego nową maszynę - Egg Hawka. Naukowiec zamierza ich zatrzymać. Team Sonic niszczy robota i Eggman ucieka do pobliskiego miasta Grand Metropolis. Bohaterowie wyzwalają metropolię spod kontroli doktora i przechodzą przez jej elektrownię. Na jednym z miejskich placów spotykają Team Rose. Amy zamierza poślubić Sonica, ponieważ ten nie ma już dokąd uciec. Bohaterowie stają do walki z Team Rose i wygrywają. Następnie udają się do Casino Parku. Tails informuje Sonica że zostały im tylko 24 godziny do powstrzymania Eggmana. Team Sonic przyspiesza aby zdążyć z zatrzymaniem doktora. W BINGO Highway spotykają doktora i toczą pojedynek z jego armią, który wygrywają. Team Sonic dociera do Rail Canyon. Sonic dowiaduje się od Tailsa, że bohaterowie mają czas już tylko do wschodu słońca. Bohaterowie pędzą w stronę Bullet Station, gdzie atakuje ich Egg Albatross. Team Sonic niszczy naładowany bronią okręt, ale pilotujący go Eggman okazuje się być kukłą, której celem było spowolnienie bohaterów. Sonic zauważa powietrzną flotę doktora, która leci na podbój świata. Niebieski jeż nie zamierza się poddawać i rusza do położonej na północy dżungli, a Knuckles biegnie zanim. Tails przez chwilę bada kukłę, stwierdzając że nie jest robotem Eggmana, po czym udaje się w ślady Sonica. Tymczasem fałszywy Eggman rozpuszcza się i z powstałej kałuży wychodzi tajemniczy robot, który mówi że skopiował dane bohaterów. W Lost Jungle Team Sonic spotyka Team Dark. Sonic jest wyraźnie zaskoczony widokiem Shadowa, który rzekomo zginął w trakcie wydarzeń z ''Sonic Adventure 2. Bohaterowie dowiadują się, że Rouge, Shadow i E-123 Omega planują jako pierwsi złapać Eggmana i nie pozwolą tego zrobić nikomu innemu. Słysząc to Sonic mówi że on i jego drużyna również mają złego doktora na celu. Doprowadza to do walki między dwiema drużynami, która kończy się zwycięstwem Team Sonic. Bohaterowie wchodzą później do nawiedzonego zamku, podążając za Shadowem i Eggmanem. Tails jest przerażony wyglądem miejsca, a Knuckles, żeby go jeszcze bardziej przestraszyć, mówi że mogli zobaczyć wcześniej ducha Shadowa. Po wyjściu z Mystic Mansion drużyna toczy kolejną walkę z armią robotów Eggmana, którą wygrywa. Wkrótce drużyna dostaje się na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Bohaterowie niszczą kilka okrętów, ale ich głównym celem jest dostanie się na pokład okrętu flagowego. Kiedy już tam docierają spotykają Eggmana. Toczą finałową walkę z doktorem pilotującym Egg Emperora. Po zniszczeniu robota, taki sam los spotyka większość floty Eggmana. Okręty zaczynają wybuchać jeden po drugim, co obserwuje Team Sonic. Knuckles mówi Sonicowi, że gdyby nie jego pomoc to jeż nie miałby żadnych szans. Sonic mówi że kolczatka może mieć rację i dziękuje mu za pomoc, a następnie dziękuje również Tailsowi. Po chwili niebieski jeż słyszy głos Amy, która zaczyna go gonić. Sonic zaczyna uciekać za jeżycą, zostawiając Tailsa i Knucklesa. Team Dark Rouge włamuje się do tajnej bazy Doktora Eggmana, w nadziei że znajdzie tam sekretny skarb. Zauważa pojedynczą kapsułę i otwiera ją. Wychodzi z niej czarny jeż Shadow, który rzekomo zginął pod koniec wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure 2. Razem z nim aktywuje się robot E-123 Omega, która zaczyna strzelać w stronę Rouge i demoluje bazę. Shadow ratuje nietoperzycę i odwraca uwagę robota, unikając wystrzeliwanych przez niego pocisków. Czarny jeż i Omega zostają wkrótce rozdzieleni przez Rouge. Nietoperzyca dowiaduje się od Omegi, że ten pragnie zemścić się na stwórcy za to, że został przez niego porzucony. Z kolei Shadow cierpi na amnezję. Widząc że mają zbieżne cele, Rouge proponuje utworzenie drużyny, której celem będzie złapanie Eggmana. Przemierzając Seaside Hill drużyna dociera do Ocean Palace, gdzie spotykają Eggmana pilotującego Egg Hawka. Omega przygotowuje się do zniszczenia stwórcy. Naukowiec zamierza dać robotowi i jego towarzyszom nauczkę, ale zostaje pokonany. Eggman ucieka do pobliskiego miasta Grand Metropolis. Jednak nie udaje im się znaleźć doktora w metropolii. Po wyjściu z miejskiej elektrowni spotykają Team Chaotix. Rouge podejrzewa, że członkowie przeciwnego zespołu będą próbowali jako pierwsi zgarnąć skarb doktora, dlatego wszczyna bójkę. Team Dark zwycięża i dociera do Casino Parku, gdzie Omega i Shadow jak najszybciej chcą złapać doktora, nie pozwalając Rouge na zwiedzenie parku. W BINGO Highway ponownie spotykają się z Eggmanem. Shadow pyta się doktora co stało się z jego pamięcią, a Eggman odpowiada mu że czarny jeż nie ma żadnej przeszłości do zapamiętania. Następnie naukowiec wysyła do walki z drużyną swoją armię robotów, która jednak zostaje pokonana. Team Dark dociera do Rail Canyon, gdzie Omega wykrywa bliskość bazy doktora. Shadow i Rouge chcą dowiedzieć się co doktor miał na myśli, w trakcie ich rozmowy w BINGO Highway, dlatego postanawiają jak najszybciej złapać naukowca. W Bullet Station znajdują Egg Albatrossa, pilotowany przez Eggmana okręt bojowy. Shadow mówi Omedze żeby najpierw złapał naukowca, a potem dokonał na nim zemsty, na co robot się zgadza. Drużyna niszczy okręt, ale pilotujący go Eggman okazuje się być kukłą. Wściekły Omega zaciska pięść, a Shadow spogląda na leżącego obok zniszczonego robota, wyglądającego identycznie jak on. Rouge chce porozmawiać z czarnym jeżem, ale ten postanawia ruszać dalej w pościg za doktorem. Tymczasem kukła rozpuszcza się i z powstałej kałuży wychodzi robot, który mówi że skopiował dane Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia. W Lost Jungle Team Dark spotyka Team Sonic. Shadow wydaje się pamiętać niebieskiego jeża Sonica, a Rouge domyśla się że przeciwna drużyna również poluje na Eggmana. Pomiędzy drużynami dochodzi do kłótni o to kto pierwszy dopadnie doktora. Kończy się ona walką, którą Team Dark wygrywa. Drużyna udaje się do nawiedzonego zamku. Omega potwierdza Rouge, że jest to właściwa droga. Tymczasem Shadow próbuje przypomnieć sobie kim tak naprawdę jest, wyciągając wnioski ze spotkania niebieskiego jeża i słów doktora. Po wyjściu z Mystic Mansion Team Dark spotyka Eggmana. Omega nie jest w stanie namierzyć prawdziwego ID Eggmana, a Shadow i Rouge zamierzają sprawdzić czy doktor znowu jest fałszywką. Bohaterowie pokonują armię robotów i zmuszają naukowca do odwrotu. Wkrótce Team Dark dostaje się na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Shadow mówi sobie że nawet jeśli jego wspomnienia nie są prawdziwe, to wciąż jest on Najpotężniejszą Formą Życia. Drużyna niszczy kilka statków bojowych doktora i dostaje się na pokład okrętu flagowego. Kiedy już tam docierają spotykają Eggmana. Toczą finałową walkę z doktorem pilotującym Egg Emperora. Po zniszczeniu robota Omega uznaje że ostatecznie zniszczył doktora. Rouge udaje się do pobliskiego magazynu, mając nadzieję że znajdzie skarb doktora, ale zamiast tego odkrywa ogromną ilość kapsuł z Shadow Androidami. Tuż za nią wchodzi Omega, który przygotowuje się do zniszczenia wszystkich kapsuł. Rouge domyśla się że Shadow jest robotem i dzieli się swoim zdaniem z Omegą. Zanim opuszcza magazyn, robot mówi jej o klonowaniu i tym, że oryginalny Shadow musi gdzieś istnieć. Nietoperzyca udaje się z powrotem do Shadowa i narzeka, że cały jej dotychczasowy wysiłek poszedł na marne. Następnie mówi że może zapolować na Główny Szmaragd, ponieważ jego strażnik, Knuckles, znajduje się w pobliżu. Shadow odpowiada jej że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają i oboje rozmawiają ze sobą na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. Team Rose Amy, Cream i Cheese wypoczywają na drewnianym pomoście, badając zdjęcie z gazety, w którym widoczny jest Sonic, porywający Żabka i Chocolę, brata Cheese'a. Silny wiatr wyrywa gazetę z rąk Amy, ale łapią ją Cream i Cheese. Króliczka mówi Amy, że powinna być bardziej ostrożna z ich jedyną wskazówką. Wiatr powraca, tym razem silniejszy, i zdmuchuje Cream i Cheese'a z pomostu. Na szczęście łapie ich kot Big, za pomocą swojej wędki. Amy, chcąc złapać Sonica, postanawia pomóc Cream i Bigowi w znalezieniu ich przyjaciół. Utworzona w ten sposób drużyna Team Rose przemierza Seaside Hill i dociera do Ocean Palace. Spotykają tam Eggmana pilotującego Egg Hawka. Naukowiec zamierza dać im nauczkę za pogrywanie sobie z jego armią. Jednak Team Rose pokonuje doktora i zmusza go do odwrotu. Amy sprowadza drużynę do Grand Metropolis, będąc przekonaną że znajdą tutaj Sonica. Po wyjściu z miejskiej elektrowni znajdują niebieskiego jeża. Amy mówi Sonicowi że nie ma on już odwrotu i musi ją poślubić. Jednak Team Sonic staje do walki z Team Rose, która kończy się ucieczką niebieskiego jeża. Zawiedziona Amy i jej drużyna udaje się do Casino Parku. Jeżyca uważa, że jeśli uda jej się znaleźć Eggmana, to znajdzie i Sonica. Bohaterowie spotykają doktora w BINGO Highway. Naukowiec jest wyraźnie niezadowolony z widoku Team Rose i wysyła do walki z nimi swoją armię robotów. Jednak drużyna pokonuje maszyny i zmusza naukowca do odwrotu. Team Rose dociera do Rail Canyon. Big czuje zapach Żabka a Cheese informuje Cream że Chocola jest blisko. W Bullet Station drużyna zostaje zaatakowana przez Egg Albatrossa. Bohaterowie wyczuwają obecność swoich przyjaciół na pokładzie okrętu bojowego. Po zniszczeniu robota pilotujący go Eggman okazuje się być kukłą. Nie ma także śladu po Żabku i Chocoli. Amy nie jest do końca pewna dlaczego doktor porywa Chao, ale na pewno należy go powstrzymać. Bohaterowie przemierzają położony na północy las. W Lost Jungle spotykają Team Chaotix. Amy nie zamierza zadawać się z przeciwną drużyną, uważając że jej przywódca, Vector, próbuje się z nią umówić na randkę. Wywołuje to wściekłość u szefa Chaotix, a towarzyszący mu Espio każe Cream oddać Cheese'a. Króliczka podejrzewa, że skoro Chaotix chce Cheese'a, to musi stać za porwaniem Chocoli. Bigowi nie podoba się to że jego przyjaciele są obrażani i między drużynami dochodzi do walki. Team Rose wygrywa i udaje się do nawiedzonego zamku. Big i Cream boją się wchodzić do środka, ale Amy przekonuje ich że w ten sposób znajdą swoich przyjaciół. Po wyjściu z Mystic Mansion Team Rose ponownie spotyka Eggmana. Big i Cream chcą odzyskać Chocolę i Żabka, ale w odpowiedzi doktor wysyła na nich swoją armię robotów. Bohaterowie pokonują maszyny i Eggman ucieka. Wkrótce Team Rose dostaje się na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Bohaterowie dostają się na pokład okrętu flagowego i spotykają tam samego Eggmana, pilotującego Egg Emperora. Amy obwinia doktora o to, że nie może być razem z Soniciem, dlatego obiecuje mu cierpienia do końca życia. Doktor staje do walki z drużyną, ale jego robot zostaje zniszczony. Ciało Eggmana rozpuszcza się i z powstałej w ten sposób metalicznej kałuży wychodzą Żabek i Chocola. Big, Cream i Cheese radośnie witają swoich przyjaciół. Cheese i Chocola dziękują Amy za pomoc, a Żabek wskakuje na głowę Biga. Cream zauważa w oddali Sonica, a Amy zaczyna biec w stronę jeża. Team Chaotix Do biura agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix dociera paczka z krótkofalówką od tajemniczego klienta. Nieznajomy oferuje drużynie podjęcie pracy, obiecując sowite wynagrodzenie. Mimo że Vector i Charmy ochoczo zgadzają się na propozycję, Espio ma złe przeczucia co do klienta. Vector przypomina mu, że Chaotix nigdy nie odrzuca pracy za którą otrzymują zapłatę. Tak więc drużyna wyrusza do Seaside Hill, gdzie klient zamierza przetestować umiejętności bohaterów, każąc im znaleźć kilka krabów pustelników. W Ocean Palace Chaotix znajduje i zabezpiecza samotnego Chao. Przed wyjściem z pałacu atakuje ich Doktor Eggman pilotujący Egg Hawka. Naukowiec zamierza dać im nauczkę za pogrywanie z jego armią, ale zostaje pokonany. Chaotix dociera następnie do Grand Metropolis, terytorium Eggmana gdzie klient zamierza dać im prawdziwy test: zniszczenie wszystkich robotów doktora okupujących miasto. Espio mówi Vectorowi że mogą jeszcze zmienić zdanie, ale krokodyl odpowiada mu że muszą mieć środki na spłacenie czynszu. Po zniszczeniu robotów Chaotix pozbywa się także maszyn doktora kontrolujących miejską elektrownię. Po wyjściu bohaterowie spotykają Team Dark. Espio sugeruje Vectorowi, że przeciwna drużyna to wrogowie ich klienta. Przywódczyni wrogiej drużyny, Rouge, mówi że wie jaki jest cel Chaotix i lepiej żeby nie wchodzili jej w drogę. Mimo wszystko Team Chaotix staje do walki z Team Dark i wygrywa. Docierają następnie do Casino Parku. Charmy chce się pobawić tamtejszymi stołami do pinballa, ale Vector stara się powstrzymać przyjaciela. Espio mówi że powinni być ostrożni. Wkrótce otrzymują od klienta zadanie, mające przetestować ich szczęście - wygrać odpowiednią ilość pierścieni w kasynie. W BINGO Highway muszą z kolei znaleźć żetony potrzebne do wejścia do strefy dla VIPów. Po wykonaniu zadania spotykają Eggmana. Doktor mówi że bohaterowie narobili niezłego bałaganu i muszą go przeprosić oraz zapłacić swoimi życiami. Vector, Espio i Charmy stają do walki z armią robotów naukowca i wygrywają. Chaotix dociera do Rail Canyon. Vector domyśla się że w pobliżu znajduje się baza Eggmana, a klient ostrzega go o wysokim poziomie ochrony tego miejsca. Vectorowi i Charmy'emu podobają się tego typu wyzwania. Espio przejmuje przewodnictwo i przeprowadza drużynę przez kanion prosto do głównego terminala bazy. W Bullet Station drużyna otrzymuje zadanie zniszczenia kapsuł doktora. Po wykonaniu tej misji zostają zaatakowani przez Egg Albatrossa. Klient informuje ich, że jest to okręt przewożący sekretną broń doktora i każe go zniszczyć, zanim dotrze do kanionu. Chaotix niszczy Albatrossa, ale pilotujący go Eggman okazuje się być kukłą. Klient mówi że tego się właśnie spodziewał i każe drużynie udać się do położonej na północy dżungli. Po drodze Charmy zauważa, że ich klient wie bardzo dużo na temat Eggmana, a Espio odpowiada mu że może być krewnym doktora lub agentem. Vector mówi że ma to samo dziwne uczucie co do prawdziwej tożsamości ich klienta. Chaotix przemierza zamieszkany przez żaby las, unikając przy tym wykrycia. W Lost Jungle ich zadaniem jest znalezienie i ochronienie zamieszkujących dżunglę Chao. W trakcie poszukiwań napotykają na swojej drodze Team Rose, której członkowie są w posiadaniu jednego z Chao. Vector próbuje dyplomatycznie zapytań drużynę o Chao, ale zostaje zlekceważony prze Amy. W tej sytuacji Espio mówi wprost, aby oddali im Chao. Cream nie zamierza stracić przyjaciela i oskarża Chaotix o porwanie Chocoli. Vector zaczyna się gubić, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Towarzyszący dziewczynom Big mówi że nie lubi kiedy ktoś dokucza jego przyjaciołom. Między dwiema drużynami dochodzi do bójki, którą rozpoczyna Charmy. Chaotix wychodzi z pojedynku cało, a następnie odwiedza nawiedzony zamek. Espio jest głupio przez to całe nieporozumienie z Team Rose, a Vector mówi że zrobili z siebie głupców. Charmy mówi że dla Vectora to nic nowego, na co krokodyl wypomina mu że pszczoła jako pierwszy rzucił się do walki. Klient przerywa ich kłótnię, mówiąc że nie powinni się teraz sprzeczać. Chaotix otrzymuje zadanie znalezienia kluczy, które pozwolą im wejść do wnętrza zamku. Aby wydostać się z Mystic Mansion drużyna musi zgasić wszystkie czerwone pochodnie. Po wykonaniu tego zadania Chaotix spotyka Eggmana. Vector nazywa doktora wąsatym kretynem, na co klient reaguje z wściekłością, ale szybko się powstrzymuje, każąc zająć się Eggmanem. Vector mówi że będzie go to dodatkowo kosztować, po czym razem z drużyną przystępuje do zniszczenia armii robotów. Wkrótce Team Chaotix dociera na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Dostają się następnie na okręt flagowy, unikając po drodze wykrycia. Na pokładzie Final Fortress otrzymują ostatnie zadanie, polegające na znalezieniu kluczy potrzebnych do otwarcia celi, w której uwięziony jest klient. W centrum floty bohaterowie stają do ostatecznego pojedynku z Eggmanem, który stoi za sterami Egg Emperora. Po zniszczeniu robota, kierujący nim Eggman rozpływa się w metalicznej kałuży. Chaotix wyważa następnie drzwi do celi klienta, którym okazuje się być prawdziwym Eggmanem (jak zresztą przypuszczał Vector). Espio i Charmy czują się oszukani, ale doktor zapewnia ich że nie była to żadna z jego sztuczek i planuje wynagrodzić ich trudy, jak tylko podbije świat. Vector przeczuwa że Eggman tak naprawdę nie ma im czym zapłacić, a zgadza się z nim Espio. Eggman próbuje dojść do słowa, ale Charmy rzuca się na niego ze swoim żądłem i zadaje serię ciosów. Last Story Po przesłuchaniu Eggmana Chaotix dowiaduje się że za doktora przez cały czas podszywał się Metal Sonic. Tymczasem Team Sonic, Team Dark i Team Rose zbierają się na placu w Final Fortress, gdzie obserwują transformację Neo Metal Sonica w Metal Madness. Po chwili dołączają do nich Team Chaotix i Eggman. Naukowiec tłumaczy drużynom, że Metal Sonic połączył ich skopiowane dane z mocą Chaosa (którą pozyskał z Żabka i Chocoli), co uczyniło go super silnym, a pokonanie go jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Eggman ubolewa nad brakiem Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu każda z drużyn zebrała siedem potężnych klejnotów. Mimo wszystko doktor nadal mówi że pokonanie Metal Sonica będzie graniczyć z cudem. Sonic odpowiada mu że sam sobie poradzi, ale Tails i Knuckles postanawiają mu pomóc. Pozostałe drużyny również oferują swoją pomoc, która będzie polegała na odwróceniu uwagi Metal Sonica, co pozwoli Team Sonic na dokonanie transformacji w ich super formy. Team Rose, Team Chaotix i Team Dark odwracają uwagę Metal Madness i zadają robotowi ciężkie obrażenia. Nie powstrzymuje to jednak Metal Sonica od ukończenia transformacji w Metal Overlorda. Skrzydlaty robot leci na podbój świata. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles wykorzystują moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji odpowiednio w: Super Sonica, Super Tailsa i Super Knucklesa. Team Super Sonic toczy powietrzną bitwę z Metal Overlordem i zwycięża, strącając złego robota z powietrza. Zniszczony Metal Overlord powraca do formy Neo Metal Sonica, a ta z kolei do pierwotnej formy Metal Sonica. Robot wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że nie dał rady pokonać Sonica. Niebieski jeż odpowiada swojemu rywalowi że będzie gotowy na ewentualny rewanż, po czym ucieka przed goniącą go Amy. Za Soniciem podaża również Tails. Big i Żabek, oraz Cream, Cheese i Chocola żegnają się z Amy. Rouge mówi że zapoluje na skarb Knucklesa, a czerwona kolczatka zaczyna gonić nietoperzycę. Vector i Espio stwierdzają że sprawa została zakończona, ale Charmy przypomina im o zapłacie. Eggman próbuje niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się z fortecy, ale Chaotix go zauważają i zaczynają gonić, w celu otrzymania obiecanej nagrody. Omega podnosi dezaktywowane ciało Metal Sonica i wymienia się spojrzeniami z Shadowem. Tymczasem Sonic, Tails i Knuckles biegną ku nowej przygodzie. Rozgrywka Formacje Rozgrywka w Sonic Heroes charakteryzuje się podziałem każdej postaci na formacje. Wyróżnia się trzy typy formacji: Szybkość (Speed) Siła/Moc (Power) i Latanie (Fly). Każda jest niezbędna w trakcie rozgrywki i posiada własne umiejętności. Każda postać posiada również swój poziom, który może być rozwijany zbierając Power Cores upuszczane przez przeciwników, lub zbierane po przejściu danej postaci przez punkt kontrolny. Każde Power Core zwiększa poziom o jeden, maksymalnie do trzech. Niebieskie Power Core zwiększają poziom szybkiej postaci, żółte latającej, a czerwone silnej. Power Core zbierane po przechodzeniu przez punkty kontrolne działają jednorazowo i tylko na postać, która go zbierze. Power Cores można znaleźć również w monitorach, lub balonach. Zwiększanie poziomów postaci ulepsza ich umiejętności i siłę ataku. Jest to ważne, ponieważ przeciwnicy w Sonic Heroes posiadają kilka punktów zdrowia, co wymaga zadania im kilku ciosów. Typ szybki Typ szybki oznaczony jest kolorem niebieskim. W trakcie przyjmowania tej formacji, szybka postać zostaje liderem drużyny i stoi na jej czele, a pozostałe postacie biegną za jej plecami. Formacja typu szybkiego służy, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, do zwiększenia prędkości drużyny, a także jej mobilności. Typ szybki zalecany jest w trakcie biegania po prostych drogach, niewypełnionych przeciwnikami, a także przy zjeżdżaniu po szynach. Przydaje się również do przebywania przez tereny, niemożliwe do przebycia dla formacji latania np. skakanie po ścianach lub wspinanie się po słupach. Postacie szybkie to: Sonic, Shadow, Amy i Espio. Do podstawowych umiejętności formacji typu szybkiego należą: * Homing Attack – atak polegający na skakaniu po przeciwnikach. Może służyć zarówno w walce, jak i w przemieszczaniu się. * Rocket Accel – podobny do Spin Dasha atak, pozwalający wystrzeliwać szybką postać do przodu po ziemi. * Tornado Jump - każda postać wykonuje skok i używa Tornada. * Blue Tornado/Black Tornado/Tornado Hammer/Leaf Swirl – wir powietrzny, pozwalający zarówno na powalanie przeciwników, jak i wspinanie się po słupach. * Triangle Jump – skakanie od ściany do ściany. Jedynie Amy nie może korzystać z tego ataku, ale zamiennikiem dla niej może być Propeller Hammer. * Light Speed Dash '– dostępny tylko dla Sonica i Shadowa. Umiejętność ta pozwala poruszać się po trasach z pierścieni. Typ latający Formacja typu latającego oznaczona jest kolorem żółtym. Latanie jest formacją, której głównym celem jest przelatywanie nad niebezpiecznymi przepaściami i przeciwnikami. W trakcie przyjmowania formacji, postać latająca staje się liderem drużyny. Potężna i szybka postać formują wieżę, na szczycie której stoi latająca postać. W tej formacji, wszyscy trzej członkowie drużyny mogą latać nad ziemią. W prawym górnym rogu, pod portretem postaci, widnieje wskaźnik lotu. Wskaźnik redukuje się, jeśli gracz porusza się podczas latania. Kiedy dojdzie do zera, postać latająca zakończy gwałtownie latanie i zacznie razem z kompanami spadać prosto w dół. Wskaźnik może być zapełniony po wylądowaniu na ziemi i ponownym wzniesieniu się, lub po zebraniu odpowiedniego Power-upa. W trakcie latania w powietrzu i spadania nie można zmienić formacji. Postacie latające to: Tails, Rouge, Cream i Charmy. Do podstawowych umiejętności typu latającego należą: * 'Ascending Flight '– wznoszenie się w powietrze i latanie w wybranym przez gracza kierunku. Postać latająca może wznieść się na ograniczoną odległość. * 'Quick Ascent – szybkie wznoszenie się w powietrze. * Thunder Shoot '– wystrzeliwanie członków drużyny jako elektrycznych pocisków. Typ potężny Formacja typu potężnegoo oznaczona jest kolorem czerwonym. Jest formacją stworzoną do walki i niszczenia przeszkód, a także i czasami ich pokonywania. W trakcie przyjmowania formacji, postać potężna staje się liderem drużyny, a postacie latająca i szybka stają po jej bokach. Postacie potężne mogą bardzo szybko niszczyć silniejszych przeciwników. Są natomiast wolne i nie radzą sobie z atakowaniem latających wrogów, których specjalnością są latające postacie. Postacie potężne to: Knuckles, Omega, Big i Vector. Do podstawowych umiejętności formacji siły należą: * 'Fire Combination '– pochwycenie członków drużyny. Silna postać może je następnie wykorzystać jako rękawice bokserskie, lub pociski. * 'Forward Power Attack '– prosty atak, polegający na uderzeniu do przodu. * 'Remote Power Attack '– atak ma dwa warianty. Dla drużyn Sonic i Dark polega na wykonaniu obrotu i utworzeniu wokół siebie ognistego pierścienia, a dla drużyn Rose i Chaotix jest to wystrzelenie postaci do przodu jako pocisku. * 'Wide Power Attack '– atak odblokowywany po osiągnięciu pierwszego poziomu, który zostaje ulepszany z każdym kolejnym poziomem, maksymalnie do trzeciego. Polega na zadaniu obszarowych uszkodzeń. * 'Fire Dunk/Fire Launcher/Jump Fire Knock/Jump Fireball '– wystrzelenie postaci jako ognistego pocisku w ziemię. * 'Triangle Dive/Umbrella Descent/Bubblegum Descent '– powolne opadanie w dół wszystkich członków drużyny. Umiejętność pozwala również latać nad wiatrakami. Team Blast Team Blast jest specjalnym atakiem każdej drużyny, który niszczy wszystkich pobliskich przeciwników. Każdy Team Blast posiada również swój dodatkowy efekt, którego działania trwa krótko po jego wykonaniu przez pewien okres czasu. Aby móc wykonać Team Blast, drużyna musi wypełnić licznik znajdujący się w prawym górnym rogu. Licznik wypełnia się, jeśli gracz zadaje obrażenia wrogom. Po zapełnieniu się licznika, jedna z postaci poinformuje gracza o jego gotowości, a wskaźnik zostanie przykryty żółtą nakładką z napisem ''Team Blast. Wciśnięcie odpowiedniego przycisku sprawi, że atak zostanie wykonany. Po wykonaniu Team Blasta, żółty wskaźnik zrobi się czerwony. Czerwona barwa będzie powoli zanikała. W tym czasie będą się pojawiały dodatkowe efekty, które każdy Team Blast posiada. Efekty znikną po tym jak licznik na dobre się wyzeruje. Team Blasty to: * 'Sonic Overdrive '– Team Blast Team Sonic. Niszczy pobliskich przeciwników. Po jego wykonaniu, Sonic może krótko wykonywać Light Speed Attack. * 'Chaos Inferno '– Team Blast Team Dark. Niszczy pobliskich przeciwników. Po jego wykonaniu, czas zostaje na krótko zatrzymany. * 'Flower Festival '– Team Blast Team Rose. Niszczy pobliskich przeciwników. Po jego wykonaniu gracz otrzymuje: osłonę, chwilowa nieśmiertelność, a także zwiększenie poziomu o jeden dla każdej postaci. * 'Chaotix Recital '– Team Blast Team Chaotix. Niszczy pobliskich przeciwników i zamienia ich na pierścienie. * 'Super Sonic Power '– Team Blast Team Super Sonic. Jest to jedyny atak, który może zadać obrażenia Metal Overlordowi. Tryby gry Tryb fabularny Tryb fabularny (Story) podzielony jest na cztery historie: Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose i Team Chaotix. Gracz może wybrać dowolną drużynę, wedle własnego uznania. Każda z drużyn reprezentuje inny poziom trudności i styl rozgrywki, ale wszystkie przechodzą te same poziomy (niektóre lekko przerobione) i walczą z tymi samymi bossami. Drużyny przedstawione są w postaci prostokątnych kart, wewnątrz których umieszczeni są członkowie drużyny. Pod spodem znajduje się nazwa drużyny, a jeszcze niżej licznik kompletności historii danej drużyny. Zapełnia on się w miarę postępu wykonywania historii danej drużyny, mogąc dojść maksymalnie do 100. Gracz może wybrać odpowiednią drużynę, której członkowie po wyznaczeniu wykonają swoje pozy i wypowiedzą odpowiednie słowa. Jeśli historia jest niekompletna, gracz rozpocznie od momentu, w którym ostatnio zakończył rozgrywkę. Jeśli historia danej drużyny została ukończona, graczowi wyświetli się lista pierwszoaktowych poziomów, które będzie mógł wybrać. Podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure 2, gracz może rozpocząć historię od wybranego momentu. Istnieje piąta historia, zwana Last Story. Znajduje się ona na końcu listy. Aby była widoczna, gracz musi ukończyć wszystkie pozostałe historie każdej z drużyn. Wtedy, jeśli gracz przesunie listę w prawo, wyświetli mu się piąta karta, z widocznym na niej uśpionym Neo Metal Soniciem. Historia będzie niedostępna, dopóki gracz nie zdobędzie wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Aby je zdobyć, gracz musi złapać szmaragdy na Specjalnych poziomach w co drugim poziomie. Po zebraniu wszystkich szmaragdów, Neo Metal Sonic zmieni pozę i gracz będzie mógł rozpocząć finałową historię. Challenge Challenge jest trybem, polegającym na wyborze konkretnego poziomu, tudzież walki z bossem. Gracz może wybrać dowolny poziom i drużynę, z pominięciem dodatkowych przerywników. W przeciwieństwie do wyboru poziomów w trybie fabularnym, tutaj gracz może wybrać każdy poziom i walkę z bossem. Po lewej stronie ekranu znajduje się lista poziomów/bossów. Przewijając nią w górę i w dół, gracz może wybrać poziom/bossa. Jeśli dana drużyna nie odwiedzała, lub nie ukończyła jeszcze jednego z poziomów, będzie on oznaczony znakiem zapytania i nie będzie go można wybrać. Obok listy w prawym, górnym rogu znajduje się ilość zebranych emblematów. Po prawej stronie znajduje się wybrana drużyna. Gracz może zmieniać drużynę przewijając listę w prawo, lub w lewo. Pod drużyną znajduje się nazwa poziomu/bossa. Po lewej stronie pod nazwą poziomu wyświetlone są statystyki poziomu/bossa: czas, pierścienie i liczba punktów. Po prawej stronie na dole widnieją ranki: A, B, C, D i E, zależnie od tego jaką ocenę gracz otrzymał za poziom. Ranki mogą być szybko poprawianie, dzięki temu trybowi. Zapisywane są tylko najlepsze wyniki i oceny. Po wybraniu poziomu i drużyny, gracz może również wybrać jedną z misji, klikając w odpowiedni emblemat w prawym dolnym rogu. Ten znajdujący się po lewej reprezentuje normalną misję, natomiast ten po prawej jest dodatkową misję. Każda drużyna posiada inny rodzaj dodatkowej misji. Wykonywanie dodatkowych misji umożliwia zdobycie większej liczby emblematów. Tutorial Samouczek, w którym gracz wciela się w Team Rose, przechodząc poziom Sea Gate. W trakcie poziomu, Omochao tłumaczy zasady gry. Tryb ten pojawia się również jako wstęp w historii Team Rose. Super Hard Mode Super Trudny Tryb, polegający na przechodzeniu poziomów Team Sonic na zwiększonym poziomie trudności. Poziomy posiadają tutaj inne rozmieszczenie przeszkód i obiektów umożliwiających poruszanie się, a także silniejszych przeciwników. Aby odblokować tryb Super Hard Mode, gracz musi zdobyć wszystkie A-ranki na każdym z poziomów i na każdej walce z bossem. Tryb wieloosobowy Tryb wieloosobowy umożliwia rozgrywkę dla dwóch graczy. Składa się z kilku trybów, większość wymaga zdobycia odpowiedniej ilości emblematów. Każdy tryb składa się z trzech map, które gracz może wybrać osobno, lub zagrać po kolei na każdej z nich. Co ciekawe, wciskając przycisk odpowiadający za zmianę członka drużyny w lewo i przycisk skoku, jednocześnie w trakcie ładowania poziomu, gracz może zmienić skórki postaci na roboty. Działa to tylko w rozgrywce wieloosobowej. Action Race Szybki wyścig wypełniony akcją. Dostępny od samego początku. Battle Walka dwóch drużyn na arenie. Dostępny po odblokowaniu 20 emblematów. Special Stage Bieg przez Specjalny Poziom, polegający na złapaniu uciekającego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Dostępny po odblokowaniu 40 emblematów. Ring Race Wyścig polegający na zdobyciu jak największej ilości pierścieni w wyznaczonym czasie. Dostępny po odblokowaniu 60 emblematów. Bobsled Race Wyścig bobslejowy, polegający na wykonaniu trzech okrążeń dookoła trasy. Dostępny po odblokowaniu 80 emblematów. Quick Race Bardzo szybki i krótki wyścig, polegający na dostaniu się do znajdującej się na środku mapy mety. Dostępny po odblokowaniu 100 emblematów. Expert Race Długi i wypełniony akcją wyścig. Dostępny po odblokowaniu 120 emblematów. Postacie Drużyny W grze pojawiają się drużyny, składające się z trzech postaci. W każdej drużynie znajduje się postać szybkości, postać latania i postać siły. Chociaż umiejętności każdej z drużyn są do siebie zbliżone, niektóre są unikalne. Każda z drużyn reprezentuje inny styl rozgrywki. Inne postacie *Doktor Eggman' – szalony naukowiec, który pragnie podbić świat. Eggman wybudował swoją powietrzną flotę, lecz został uwięziony przez Metal Sonica na pokładzie Final Fortress. Doktor, jako anonimowy klient, wysyła do Chaotix krótkofalówkę, poprzez którą komunikuje się z detektywami i wręcza im różne misje. Wszystko sprowadza się do uratowania doktora z pokładu Final Fortress. *'Metal Sonic' – mechaniczna kopia Sonica i jeden z najpotężniejszych robotów Eggmana. Metal Sonic zdradził swojego stwórcę i zamknął go na pokładzie Final Fortress. Z nieznanych przyczyn przybrał formę Neo Metal Sonica, która pozwoliła mu zmieniać kształt. Przebrany za Sonica robot porwał Chocola i Żabka, aby skopiować od nich dane Chaosa. Następnie Metal Sonic zaczął podszywać się pod Eggmana, wysyłając do Team Sonic list z groźbą podboju świata. Metal Sonic liczył na to że skopiuje dane tylko Team Sonic, ale udało mu się je pozyskać również od pozostałych trzech drużyn. Neo Metal Sonic planuje wykorzystać zgromadzone informacje do transformacji w ostatecznego robota. *'Żabek' – żabi przyjaciel Biga. Został porwany przez Metal Sonica, w celu skopiowania danych Chaosa. Żabek w przeszłości miał styczność z Chaosem, ponieważ połknął jego ogon. Big dołącza do Team Rose, aby uratować swojego przyjaciela. *'Chocola' – Chao, przyrodni brat Cheese'a. Został porwany przez Metal Sonica, w celu skopiowania danych Chaosa, ponieważ jest istotą bezpośrednio spokrewnioną z Chaosem. Cream i Cheese dołączają do Team Rose, aby uratować Chocolę. Poziomy ''Sonic Heroes zawiera łącznie 14 poziomów. Rozkład poziomów wygląda następująco: Poziom - Poziom - Boss. Poziomy można podzielić na pierwsze akty i drugie akty. Poziom pierwszo i drugo aktowe nawiązują do siebie tematyką, kolorystyką i przeciwnikami (np. Seaside Hill i Ocean Palace posiadają nadmorską tematykę z elementami starożytnych ruin). Otoczenie w trakcie walki z bossem również nawiązuje do tematyki poziomów. * 'Seaside Hill '– poziom o tematyce nadmorskiej, z elementami starożytnych ruin i Green Hill. Pierwszy poziom w grze. * 'Ocean Palace '– poziom o tematyce starożytnych ruin, z elementami tematyki nadmorskiej i nielicznymi elementami Green Hill. Drugi poziom w grze. * 'Grand Metropolis '– poziom o tematyce miejskiej. Trzeci poziom w grze. * 'Power Plant '– poziom o tematyce industrialnej. Czwarty poziom w grze. * 'Casino Park '– poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki (kasyno). Piąty poziom w grze. * 'BINGO Highway '– poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki (kasyno). Szósty poziom w grze. * 'Rail Canyon '– poziom o tematyce pustyni (kanionu) z elementami industrialnymi. Siódmy poziom w grze. * 'Bullet Station '– poziom o tematyce industrialno-pustynnej. Ósmy poziom w grze. * 'Frog Forest '– poziom o tematyce lasu. Dziewiąty poziom w grze. * 'Lost Jungle '– poziom o tematyce lasu. Dziesiąty poziom w grze. * 'Hang Castle '– poziom o tematyce nawiedzonej. Jedenasty poziom w grze. * 'Mystic Mansion '– poziom o tematyce nawiedzonej. Dwunasty poziom w grze. * 'Egg Fleet '– poziom o tematyce podniebnej. Trzynasty poziom w grze. * 'Final Fortress '– poziom o tematyce podniebnej. Czternasty i ostatni poziom w grze. Specjalny poziom Sonic Heroes jest pierwszą trójwymiarową grą z serii, która korzysta ze specjalnych poziomów w celu zdobycia Szmaragdów Chaosu. Aby dostać się na specjalny poziom, gracz musi znaleźć klatkę ze złotym kluczem, który musi być zebrany i zaniesiony przez gracza do końca poziomu. Jeśli postać niosąca klucz otrzyma obrażenia, gracz straci go bezpowrotnie. Zależnie od tego na jakim poziomie został zebrany klucz, gracz może trafić do różnych wersji Specjalnego Poziomu. Na poziomach pierwszoaktowych, po zebraniu klucza gracz dostanie się na bonusową wersję Specjalnego Poziomu. Polega ona na zbieraniu kolorowych kul i dotarciu do mety, znajdującej się na końcu poziomu. Zbieranie kul wypełnia wskaźnik w prawym górnym rogu. Im więcej punktów na poziomie zdobędzie gracz, tym więcej otrzyma nagród, w postaci np. dodatkowych żyć. Na poziomach drugoaktowych, po zebraniu klucza gracz dostanie się na wersję Specjalnego Poziomu ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Szmaragd będzie uciekał tutaj przed graczem, który będzie go musiał dogonić, zanim klejnot dotrze do końca poziomu. Nagrody są tutaj przyznawane zgodnie z dystansem, na jakim został złapany szmaragd. Przeciwnicy * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Cameron * Gold Cameron * Klagen * Gold Klagen * Egg Knight * Egg Hammer * Heavy Egg Hammer * Falco * Egg Bishop * Egg Magician * Casino Pawn * Rhino Liner * E-2000 * E-2000R * Pumpkin-Head Ghost Bossowie Sonic Heroes zawiera łącznie 9 walk z bossami. Wszystkie drużyny walczą z siedmioma bossami, ponieważ dwaj pozostali należą do Last Story. Trzy pierwsze rodzaje bossów są odpowiednikami kolejnych. Chociaż drużyny walczą w większości z tymi samymi bossami (wyjątkiem są walki drużynowe), to zmianie może ulegać otoczenie i dobór przeciwników pomagających bossowi, zależnie od drużyny i jej poziomu trudności. * 'Egg Hawk '– pierwszy boss dla każdej drużyny. * 'Team Sonic '– z drużyną Team Sonic walczą Team Rose i Team Dark. * 'Team Dark '– z drużyną Team Dark walczą Team Chaotix i Team Sonic. * 'Team Rose '– z drużyną Team Rose walczą Team Sonic i Team Chaotix. * 'Team Chaotix '– z drużyną Team Chaotix walczą Team Dark i Team Rose. * 'Robot Carnival '– pierwsza walka z falami robotów dla każdej drużyny. * 'Egg Albatross '– czwarty boss dla każdej drużyny. * 'Robot Storm '– druga walka z falami robotów dla każdej drużyny. * 'Egg Emperor '– siódmy i finałowy boss dla każdej drużyny. * 'Metal Madness '– pierwszy i przedostatni boss w Last Story. Walcząc z bossem, gracz steruje kolejno drużynami: Rose, Chaotix i Dark. * 'Metal Overlord '– prawdziwy finałowy boss w całej grze, a także ostatni boss w Last Story. Gracz steruje Team Super Sonic podczas walki z bossem. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ścieżka dźwiękowa z Sonic Heroes została wydana w kilku albumach. Muzykę do gry skomponował Jun Senoue. Album [[Complete Trinity: Sonic Heroes Original Soundtrax|''Complete Trinity: Sonic Heroes Original Soundtrax'']]'' zawiera oryginalną ścieżkę dźwiękową z gry. Album ''Triple Threat: Sonic Heroes Vocal Trax ''zawiera wszystkie wokalne piosenki z gry, czyli tematy muzyczne gry, tematy poszczególnych drużyn i temat finałowego bossa. Tematem muzycznym ''Sonic Heroes jest piosenka o tym samym tytule. Aktorzy głosowi Sonic Heroes jest ostatnią grą 3D z serii, w której głosu postaciom użyczyli angielscy aktorzy z gier z serii Adventure. Poniższa tabelka prezentuje aktorów i odgrywane przez nich role. Krytyka Recenzje Sonic Heroes oceniały grę najczęściej jako przeciętną, lub pozytywną. Na portalu Metacritic ''ocena gry wynosi od 64% w wersji na PS2 (na podstawie 29 recenzji), do 73% w wersji na Xbox (na podstawie 28 recenzji). Portal ''Game Rankings ''najniżej ocenił wersję na PC, dając jej 60% (na podstawie 18 recenzji), a wersji na GameCube - 74,5% (na podstawie 96 recenzji). Recenzenci zwracali uwagę na wiele pozytywnych aspektów gry, jakim była głównie sama rozgrywka. Wychwalano głównie udźwiękowienie gry, które w porównaniu z grami z serii Adventure znacznie się poprawiło, a także było dobrze dopasowane. Grafika została opisana jako kolorowa i przyjemna. Ilość klatek na sekundę w wersjach na Xbox, GameCube i PC była również odpowiednia, aczkolwiek dostrzeżono jej spadek w trybie wieloosobowym. Do negatywnych aspektów gry zaliczono m.in. pracę kamery, opisaną jako ''okropną ''i ''niewspółpracującą. ''Było to spowodowane głównie tym, że kamera nie zawsze obracała się w stronę, w którą poruszały się postacie. Krytykowano również zbyt głębokie przepaście, znajdujące się pod platformami poziomów. Voice acting także spotkał się z negatywnymi ocenami, głównie z powodu głosu i bezradnej osobowości Tailsa. Dodatkowo, krytykowano również sterowanie w grze (zwłaszcza na Specjalnych Poziomach) i system walki z potężniejszymi przeciwnikami. Wersja na PlayStation 2 otrzymała najniższe oceny, głównie z powodu niskiej rozdzielczości tekstur, jakości cieni i niskiej ilości klatek na sekundę, w porównaniu z innymi wersjami. Pomimo negatywnych ocen, ''Sonic Heroes było szóstą najlepiej sprzedającą się grą w Wielkiej Brytanii w 2004 roku, a w następnym zajęła ósme miejsce. Łącznie sprzedano 5,46 miliona kopii gry na całym świecie. Ciekawostki Postacie * W grze debiutuje robot E-123 Omega. * Knuckles jest jedyną postacią siły, która korzysta z dwóch rąk podczas włączania przycisków. * Knuckles jest najmniejszą postacią siły. * Żadna z postaci siły nie jest kobietą. * Podczas gry Team Dark, jeśli gracz przełączy się na widok pierwszoosobowy, sterując Shadowem lub Omegą, i spojrzy na Rouge, ta po pewnym czasie wykona mrugnięcie w stronę kamery. * Kiedy Sonic biegnie, nie wystawia swoich rąk do tyłu, jak w poprzednich trójwymiarowych grach, ale kręci nimi obok siebie. * Pod koniec czołówki gry, kiedy wszystkie drużyny zbierają się w jedno miejsce, Shadow i Rouge przybijają wspólnie żółwika, ''członkowie Team Sonic przybijają sobie piątki, a Vector i Espio ściskają dłonie. * Jest to jedyna gra z głównej serii, w której Shadow jest grywalną postacią i nie transformuje się w swoją super formę. * ''Sonic Heroes jest pierwszą i jedyną grą w serii, w której Metal Sonic miał swojego aktora głosowego. W grach Sonic Pinball Party i Sonic Generations robot również potrafił mówić, ale w postaci dymków komiksowych. * Angielska instrukcja do gry podaje wiek wszystkich grywalnych postaci, poza Shadowem i Omegą. Cream i Charmy mają po 6 lat, Tails ma 8 lat, Amy ma 12, Sonic 15, Knuckles i Espio po 16, Rouge 17, Big 18 i Vector 20. Wiek nie zostaje podany w japońskiej instrukcji. * Team Rose jest jedyną drużyną, w której przeważają postacie żeńskie nad postaciami męskimi. * Team Sonic i Team Chaotix nie zawierają żadnych postaci żeńskich. * Team Chaotix jest jedyną drużyną, która nie posiada jeża ani żadnego ssaka. * Co ciekawe, drużyny z samymi postaciami męskimi nigdy się razem nie spotykają (Team Sonic i Team Chaotix). Podobnie jest u drużyn z postaciami żeńskimi (Team Dark i Team Rose). * Każda z drużyn posiada przynajmniej jedną postać męską. Rozgrywka * W japońskiej wersji można zaobserwować, że Lip Syncing nie zawsze pasuje do wypowiadanych przez postacie kwestii. Jest to spowodowane tym, że wstawki filmowe lepszej jakości zostały zaprojektowane z myślą o angielskim dubbingu. * W grze miał pojawił się F-rank, ale z nieznanych powodów został usunięty. * W rzadkich przypadkach, podczas przechodzenia Specjalnych Poziomów, pojawia się szansa na to, że gracz wyskoczy z tunelu i zacznie poruszać się bezwładnie. * Jest to pierwsza gra, w której pierwsi trzej bossowie są odpowiednikami trzech kolejnych. Pomysł ten został wykorzystany później w Sonic Colors. * Jest to pierwsza gra z serii, do której zespół Crush 40 wykonał dwie piosenki. Różnice pomiędzy portami Poszczególne porty Sonic Heroes na różne konsole nieco się od siebie różnią. PS2 * Wersja na PS2 jest najmniej lubianą ze wszystkich, ze względu na niską jakość tekstur, błędów w grafice i ilość klatek na sekundę. Jest to jednak jedyna wersja, w której gracz może dowolnie zmieniać język. GameCube * Wersja na GameCube posiada optymalną ilość klatek na sekundę i najlepszej jakości cienie, ale posiada tylko jeden możliwy język (japoński w japońskich wydaniach gry, angielski w pozostałych). Xbox * Wersja na Xbox posiada dwa języki do wyboru, zależne od ustawień systemu, a także lepszą rozdzielczość (HDTV 720p). PC * Wersja na PC jest portem gry z konsoli Xbox, która posiada kilka dodatkowych opcji. Pozwala m.in. na zmianę trybu kamery (Auto, albo Free). W większości przypadków posiada także większą rozdzielczość i lekko udoskonaloną jakość cieni. Wersja ta posiada jednak problemy z konfigurowaniem innych kontrolerów. ** Czasami zdarza się, że w modelu postaci Biga brakuje jego pasa. ** Postaciom szybkości brakuje ich animacji spadania, co czyni je trudniejszymi do zepchnięcia w trakcie walk drużynowych. ** Co ciekawe, Metal Madness i Metal Overlord mają bladoniebieski kolor skóry, podczas gdy w pozostałych wersjach jest on ciemnoniebieski. ** Czasami Cream nie będzie wypowiadała swojej kwestii podczas zdobycia A-ranka, ponieważ odpowiedzialny za to plik z głosem jest pusty. Metalowe drużyny W trybie wieloosobowym, gracz może zmienić wygląd postaci na metalowy. Charakterystyczne dla postaci z tą skórką są: jednolity kolor skóry (np. caly niebieski, czerwony, różowy itd.), czarne oczy z czerwonymi źrenicami, ostre kształty ciała i szpiczaste nosy. Poza wyglądem zmiana nie wpływa na umiejętności drużyny. Aby zmienić skórkę, należy wybrać drużyny i mapy/mapę w trybie wieloosobowym. Po wybraniu mapy, w trakcie gdy pojawi się ekran ładowania, należy szybko wcisnąć przycisk odpowiadający za zmianę członka drużyny w lewo, a następnie przycisk skoku. Metal Team Sonic.png|Metalowa drużyna Sonica Metal Team Dark.png|Metalowa drużyna Dark Metal Team Rose.png|Metalowa drużyna Rose Metal Team Chaotix.png|Metalowa drużyna Chaotix en:Sonic Heroes ru:Sonic Heroes Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:GameCube Kategoria:PlayStation 2 Kategoria:Xbox Kategoria:PC Kategoria:PlayStation Network Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2003 roku Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2004 roku Kategoria:Najpopularniejsze Gry Sonica